I Wish
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set during the period of time when Tony and Whitney were dating. Whitney is a little...uneasy about Tony's constant absence, and she's afraid he's spending time with a certain best friend of his...one-shot, Pepperony.


Tony begged and pleaded with Whitney. He tried, he really did.

"Come on, Whitney, you gotta believe me. I was working on one of dads old projects in the lab and I lost track of time, that's all. I promise."

Whitney, however, wasn't buying it.

"Then how come I'm having trouble believing you? You give me the same excuse every time." She said, crossing her arms.

"Look, Whit, I've just been really busy lately, that's all."

"It's because you've been spending all your time with _her_, haven't you? You're more devoted to _Pepper_, not me. If you like her so much then why don't you date her instead?"

"Whitney, that's not what it is! You know I'd never-"

"Yeah, that's the problem. I just don't know anymore." Whitney sais, brushing past Tony as she went home.

Tony sighed. If she would only understand why he was being so absent lately, she'd have felt bad for sending me on a guilt trio. But I can't tell her...thought Tony.

~...~

Later that day, it was Tony and Pepper's free period, and Tony was already sulking on the roof when Pepper arrived.

"Hey mister mopey, what's up with you?" She asked with a smile.

"Ugh, its Whitney. She's getting all on my case about being really absent at our dates lately." Tony explained.

"Tony, you can't just feel sorry for yourself for that. You know you're missing them because of Iron Man business, and she can't know. I know you feel bad, but what other choice do you have?" Pepper explained.

"Yeah, I know, I guess the guilts just getting to me. She told me she thinks I'm spending time with other girls..." Tony said. Pepper giggled a little. It seemed so out there to think Tony would do that.

"Like who?" She asked. Tony blushed, barely wanting to say it.

"W-well, she thinks I've been ditching our dates to see you," Tony explained, after initial hesitation. Pepper giggled. Although she would like that to be true, she knew the likelihood was slim.

"Us? Together? That's silly, we're just friends!..." Pepper responded.

"Yeah, that's what I said..." The two grew silent for a moment before Tony opened his big fat mouth.

"D-do you really think people see us that way?" He asked.

"See us what way?" Pepper asked innocently.

"You know...as a couple, like boyfriend/girlfriend?" Tony explained. Pepper grew quiet and they both blushed.

"O-oh..." She paused. "I...I don't know, maybe?" She said shyly. They were silent for a moment again.

"Would we even...like, you know, work? Like, given the chance, would you ever even consider that? J-just out of, you know, curiosity..." Tony asked.

Pepper froze at the question. Of course she would, but she couldn't possibly do that.

"I...I..." She began. The last thing Tony expected to hear her say was "Maybe?"

And with that, they grew very silent again; until the bell rang, at which point they raced off the roof to their separate classes, both having one thought running through their heads...

_What the heck was _that _all about?_

~…~

The next day at school, Pepper found Whitney at her locker.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but can we talk? I need to straighten things out.

"Fine then, talk." Whitney spat angrily. Pepper was the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Look, Tony and I…we're not what you think we are. We're just good friends. He's not seeing me behind your back or something, because we both know he's not like that. Look, you have nothing to worry about, okay? Tony's a great guy, and if I were you, I wouldn't let him go." Pepper explained, her expression showing that she felt a little let down by the speech.

"I don't like you, but it makes me feel better that you said that. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class." Whitney said, walking past Pepper. Pepper sighed and turned towards her own class.

"That was harsh. Why didn't you just let Tony straighten it out?" Rhodey asked.

"She didn't believe him the first time, Rhodey, its better that I did that."

"Hey, your choice…" Rhodey said with a shrug.

Once she got to class, the two sat on either side of Tony.

"Hey, you okay? You seem a little down." Tony asked.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just a bit tired today is all…" Pepper lied as she remembered the look of satisfaction and triumph in Whitney's eyes when she had dispelled the rumor that she and Tony were an item. Although she desperately wished it to be true, she knew it would only forever be a dream.

**Ah, another short one shot…may build on these two tomorrow. But that's not very likely, cuz I just don't like this old laptop. Its so slow T.T anyways, review!**


End file.
